pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Time Travel Mater
I have found some proof of the short. Look at the picture on the right at the underlined words. However, I wasn't able to find anything else about it. And I wonder, WHICH CHANNEL will it premiere on? - Lukwisnie, 4:45 PM, May 27th, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, so it is true ?! I really wonder how it will be... But from where do you get it will be released on June 4th ? It says it is released "in June", but they do not say on which day. Gray Catbird 22:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, I don't know about the June 4th thing. I wasn't the one who created the page. Someone else created this page and the June 4th. - Lukwisnie, 6:47 PM, May 27th, 2012 (UTC) ::::I suspect it to have been taken from IMDb, which isn't a reliable source. However, I have made a bit of research, and found this, which list it for June 5 on Disney Channel, saying it was first aired on June 4...--Gray Catbird 23:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Do you think the episode will be on the [http://disney.go.com/cars Cars 2 website] after it premieres? - Lukwisnie, 8:53 PM, May 27th, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::If you have a DVR that can show what's coming up next week, you should be able to find it in the Disney Channel section. And yes, the name of the short is real. You should also be able to record it in case you have to be somewhere. If Time Travel Mater really is a revised version of Backwards to the Forwards, we might expect to experience brand new elements, including Stanley's voice, modes of transportation that existed before automobiles were invented, and quite possibly John Lasseter's view of the stone age in the Cars universe. I can't wait to see it! How about you? --Secret C 22:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I can't wait to see it too ! Unfortunately I don't have Disney Channel, so I won't be able to see it on TV. However, I'm pretty sure it will be released on the Cars website; that's what the announcement on that website suggests.--Gray Catbird 15:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :And let us not forget the appearance of Mia and Tia. Every Tall Tale seems to feature them in a different way. I'm predicting they'll appear as flying cars in the future. --Secret C 13:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I have just seen the episode, and I didn't see Mia and Tia anywhere in it. Also, would someone need rights to record the episode and put it in YouTube? I mean, several other people have uploaded other episodes. - Lukwisnie, 2:40 PM, June 5th, 2012 (UTC) I saw the episode, Most EPIC ONE YET. NOTE:It was made to celebrate cars land opening : I have a feeling that the premiere on Disney Channel on June 5th is not the official premiere. The description of this video says that it will premiere on ABC June 16th, and also at the DisneyLand resort in Blue Sky Cellar at Disney California Adventure park on June 15th. - Lukwisnie, 8:29 PM, June 6th, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a bit afraid to omit the " 's ", are you? I don't mean to be cruel, but I'm just going to call it "California Adventure" from now on. "Magic Kingdom" and "Epcot" from Florida don't have the name Disney('s) in their names like "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and "Disney's Animal Kingdom" do, so why not shorten the name a little while knowing whose park it is? ...I think I might be pushing it. --Secret C 13:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Someone upload the whole video :D It's the best episode EVER. :D Link--Zannabanna 15:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : There is something I noticed about the short. Everything in the past was shown in black and white except the blue lights that happen when Mater time travels. - Lukwisnie, 4:20 PM, June 7th, 2012 (UTC) Opinions I saw a fantastic video that shows all the new Time Travel Materhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIScErofKWg. So I have a question for the fans: Does it is a good Cars Toon? Does Time Travel Mater is a good Cars Toon? Yes No I don't know Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 12:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) When Lizzie and Stanley got married, they said they were going in a Motel for their Honeymoon. Did their Honeymoon involve sex? Were they trying to concieve their son, Tow Mater? Isn't Lizzie and Stanley Tow Mater's parents? If not then, is Ani and Auto Tow Mater's parents? Who are Mater's parents? Why did Mater tell McQueen before them heading to the time of Lizzie and Stanley's Wedding, "Let's Make Sure That's What History Is Supposed To Do." And then he headed with McQueen to the time of Lizzie and Stanley's Wedding. Lizzie and Stanley must be Tow Mater's parents or relatives or something, less he wouldn't of said that to McQueen. right? Towmaterofficial (talk) 22:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) User